fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Bernadetta/Quotes
Chapter Quotes Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "They won't notice if one person doesn't sing, will they? Heh-heh!" Cooking Dining Hall * "Ooo, this is my favorite! You've got good taste!" * "Actually, um...I'm not hungry. You can have mine!" Recruitment Requirements Not Met *"Um... Hi. Sorry, I'm trying, but you're still kind of a stranger." Requirements Met *"Oh! Um... Professor... My class is, um... Would you, um... Can I join your class?!" **Invite to join your house: "Yes! Thank you so much! This'll be so much better! I don't know why, but I'm just so much more comfortable when you're around." **Decline to invite: " Gifts * " * " * "Wow! Thank you so much!" Lost Items * "I've been looking for this! Thank you so much!" * "Um... Why did you think this was mine?" Tea Party * "Um, what is it? Did I do something wrong?" * "You went out of your way to get my favorite tea? That's so nice!" Introducing Own Topic * "If two people decide to be recluses together...does that even still count?" Extended Time Observe * "You know I don't like being around people, right?" End * "This was great!" Tutoring Instruct * Bad: ** " * Great: * Great: "I did pretty well today!" * Perfect: "I got it right?! Phew..." ** Praise: "Heh-heh! Thanks! That's reassuring." Skill Level Up * "I think I...got it..." Group Tasks Certification Exams *"" (failed) *"I passed! I passed!" (passed) Post Time Skip * * Level Up * "What did I expect..." (0 to 2 stats up) Post Time Skip * "Bernie's just no good..." (0 to 2 stats up) *"Seems like fighting's all I do these days." (3 stats up) *"Whoa, did I get stronger?" (5 stats up) *"" Battle Quotes When Selected *"Oh no..." (Full/high health) * "It's dangerous..." (Medium Health) * "" (Low Health) Post Time Skip * "I do this for all of us." (Full/High Health) * "Be careful..." (Medium Health) * "I'm gonna haunt you if I die!" (Low Health) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses *"" *"" Post Time Skip *"" *"" Critical Attack *"Stay away!" *"Why is this happening?!" *"" *"" Post Time Skip *"Sorry, but this is war!" *"" *"" *"" Gambit *"" Post Time Skip *"Let's shake things up!" Gambit Boost * "Let's do our part!" Post Time Skip * " Defeated Enemy *"Anywhere I can hide?" *"Can I go now?" *"I thought I was dead." *"" Post Time Skip *"A little scratch won't stop me" *"Only the strong survive." *"" *"" Ally Defeats Enemy * " Ally Heals/Rallies *"Thanks so much." *"Thanks." *"I needed that." *"It's not over?" Post Time Skip *"" *"" New Skill *"I'd never have learned this back in my room." *"" Post Time Skip *"" *"" Skill Mastered *"" Post Time Skip *"" Skill Up *"" Post Time Skip *"" Class Mastery *"" Post Time Skip *"" Reclassing * Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts